


I'll Only Ever Dance for You

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a new mission. Genma has to train him. Kakashi and Raidou just want to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Only Ever Dance for You

"No way! Absolutely NO WAY!"  
  
"It's in the mission parameters Naruto."  
  
“ Don't care! I'm not doing it!"  
  
“ What if I promise to buy you lots of Ramen when we get back?"  
  
“ Do I look like Scooby Doo, to you?"  
  
“ Huh?"  
  
“ Do you honestly think you can bribe me with a Scooby Snack? I said NO and I mean NO!"  
  
The blond huffed away. _At least he's still headed_ _in the direction of the mission._ _I could really kick Ibiki for insisting we open the scroll AFTER we left the village. Bastard knew he'd blow up._ Kakashi slowly followed his fuming teammate and former student.  _What a hot head. It's not that big a deal after all._  
  
"I hate you." was all the eighteen year old said when Kakashi caught up to him.  
  
"I know."  
  
“ If they asked you to take your mask off for a mission, you'd be pissed too."  
  
Kakashi sighed. "I have.” He moved past the younger shinobi towards the little inn that they'd be staying in tonight.  
  
 _“What?!”_ Curiosity won out over righteous indignation and he followed his friend, whom he hated right now, inside.  
  
They made it to the room they would be sharing in tense silence. "So, who am I supposed to be teamed with? It can't be you, you're too recognizable."  
  
Another sigh. "Genma. He'll be your... manager."   
  
"HA! Pimp you mean.” Naruto threw himself down on the bed in a huff.  
  
"No, Naruto. You'll be an exotic dancer, not a hooker.” Kakashi explained this in his most patient sensei's voice.  
  
"Where will you be?” The young man's voice was small, frightened.  
  
Kakashi dropped onto the bed next to him and pulled the younger man into his arms comforting him. "It'll be fine. Genma has done this before. He's played the role you'll have to and he can help you. It's just your body Naru-chan; they'll just be looking at your body. They won't even know who the real you is."  
  
Kakashi didn't get it. That's what was bothering the boy. He was inexperienced and frightened, but he was mortified that his first remotely sexual experience would be stripping in front of a bunch of strangers. People who only saw what was on the outside. It was so much like being judged based on the demon he held. It hurt.  
  
He didn't mean to cry. The frustrated tears leaked past his dark blond lashes and he began to pound his fists, striking out at the pain. He didn't even register that his fists were connecting with the older man's firm chest, until strong hands grasped his wrists. "Please Naruto, don't cry. I really can't take it when you cry. What can I do? How can I help?"  
  
“ Were you there?"  
  
“ Where?"  
  
“ When Genma had to" he stumbled over the words, "had to do this, were you there?"  
  
“ The second time."  
  
“ Tell me."  
  
Genma would be okay with him telling Naruto, wouldn't he? Kakashi debated and decided he'd apologize to his friend later if it were a problem. "Well, he was still nervous. Gen didn't used to be so comfortable with his body. He was like you. Sexy and sweet and didn't think of himself as either."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi thought he was 'sexy and sweet’.  
  
"He did his job though. He worked his way into the trust of every other performer and the patrons loved him."  
  
“ WH-What did he have to do?"  
  
“ Well, that's why we're going to that club later, so you can see. Then we're gonna meet up with Gen and he's gonna give you some lessons. It'll be fine Naru-chan. Gen will take good care of you and I'll be  
around. You won't see me, but I'll be there."  
  
“ You'll be watching over me, right?"  
  
“ Yup."  
  
“ So, you'll be watching me, while I, um...dance?” _Oh Kami, did_ _I just sound hopeful? Please don't let him take it that way!_  
  
"Well," Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably, trying not to picture what that was going to look like. _I am not going to_ _picture it. I am not going to picture it. Well, maybe, just a_  
 _little..._ The blood seeping into his mask would have gone unnoticed if Naruto hadn't smelled it.  
  
The younger man looked up at Kakashi with those deep blue eyes, punched him in the stomach, and accused him of being perverse. Kakashi couldn't argue, so he didn't. The blond decided that one punch wasn't enough apparently and drew back to land a second hit. Kakashi caught his wrists again. 

  
"Meh, you knew I was a perv. You knew I liked men. Is it such a shock, now that you're older, that I should find you attractive in that way?” Kakashi hadn't wanted to have this conversation, but bad Kakashi had been wanting to have this conversation and a lot more for some time.

"So, you're telling me that while I'm up there, gyrating and taking my clothes off, you're gonna be bleeding from your nose right along with all the other pervs?” Somehow, that thought was very comforting. He wouldn't just be dancing for a bunch of strangers; he'd be dancing for Kakashi. Didn't  
hurt that the man had admitted to finding him attractive. He snuggled up under Kakashi's chin while he waited for the answer.   
  
"Well, heck yeah.” Kakashi smiled as Naruto snuggled closer. The younger man put him at ease like no one else could. "One big difference though."  
  
“ What's that?” Naruto's voice sounded sleepy. They'd traveled hard today and he'd been upset for hours.  
  
"Someday, I might actually talk you into a private show."  
  
“ OW, OW,OW! SORRY! SORRY! OW! Damnit, stop biting me!"  
  
Naruto grinned up at him after his teeth released the man's shoulder. "That was for being a perv, when you're supposed to be a friend. You really need some help. I swear; you're barely housebroken.” An image of Kakashi as a stray tomcat was playing in his mind as he drifted off to  
sleep.  
  
Kakashi rubbed his shoulder and smiled. At least Naruto had relaxed a little. He knew the mission would go well. Genma would help the boy and Naruto was a shinobi after all. The only real problem was going to be containing his blood loss every time the boy performed. All in all, not really a problem he'd complain about.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
The club was dirty and filled with smoke. Naruto was trying not to choke. Kakashi sat next to him. The man was so damn calm. He just lounged there in the booth as if they were sitting in his living  
room. Naruto really wished they were.  
  
They watched two hours of performances and Naruto was having a hard time seeing what the big draw was. Half-naked men and women would come out on stage, gyrate and strip and then leave. _Big whoop!_ Even the music was boring.   
  
Then the music changed. This was slower, with a deep throbbing beat. Naruto looked towards the center stage and was surprised to see a large tub sitting under a blue spotlight. A tall slender man with light brown hair stepped out of the shadows; he was wearing a light blue kimono that seemed to glow in the odd light. He had glittery blue and silver swirls painted around his eyes like a mask.  
  
The dancer looked down and to the side almost demurely and Naruto found himself wondering what was going to happen next. Kakashi watched Naruto with just as much interest as he did the dancer, splitting his attention. It wasn't appropriate to ignore a former lover and true friend in favor of a friend and hopefully potential lover (someday, he hoped). Kakashi didn't think it had sunk in yet for Naruto, just who was up there, slowly letting the Kimono slide down his toned body.  
  
Genma hated these missions. He hated them because it turned him on. He hadn't had to do this for a long time. He really was getting too old for this, but the kid needed a crash course, so Ibiki had asked. Genma knew what the kid meant to Kakashi, so he'd accepted. He didn't want this to go bad for either of them.   
  
The minute the lights went down and the music came up; Genma was someone else. He was someone sexy and powerful, someone everyone wanted, and no one could have. This could get addictive.   
  
He waited until he had the attention of everyone in the room. Then, his hand slowly came up to pull the tie of the Kimono loose. The silk gave way easily and the loose robe fell open. Genma slowly slipped the material off his shoulders and let it slide ever so slowly down his body until it rested in a puddle of soft blue at his feet.   
  
The dancer was now only wearing a pair of skimpy little white briefs with glittery blue and silver swirls on the front and then, well....he turned and looked haughtily over his shoulder, showing that there were swirls on the backs as well. Naruto was riveted and starting to get a little turned on. This dancer wasn't all 'let's gyrate and get naked'. No, this one had some class to him.   
  
Kakashi's eyes glittered as he watched Naruto's reaction. The boy seemed more approving of this performer. Genma was really something when he danced like this. There was one problem. Genma could really be a handful AFTER he danced like this and Kakashi was disinclined to assist his old friend. He just didn't want anyone but Naruto. Now that the boy was finally of age, no one interested him in that way. His strong wrists could attest to that fact.  
  
The dancer began to swirl his hips, gyrating, but slowly, not mimicking sex, and just showing himself off to advantage. He toned back was still to the crowd and even Naruto had to admit, _the guys got a nice_  
 _ass._ The dancer began to move around the stage, in time with the steadily increasing tempo of the music.   
  
He drew them all in like a fisherman with a net. The man under the blue light was the only thing that mattered in the room. His movements became more sensual. The temperature in the room seemed to increase. Naruto was literally on the edge of his seat. Kakashi was grinning behind his mask. _The kid is so damn sexy all hot and bothered like_ _that._    
  
The music reached a crescendo, and the dancer flipped into the tub, still gyrating, twirling, and arching. Then, the sky above the tub opened up and sudsy water rained down on the sweaty dancer. Naruto cheered along with everyone else. The music was over; the crowd was on its feet. The cheeky little dancer stood with one hand on his hip and the other squeaked a little yellow rubber ducky at them. Everyone laughed. The lights went down and when they came back up the dancer was gone.   
  
"Whoa! I mean, whoa!” Naruto ran his hand through his blond hair as they exited the club.  
  
Kakashi just chuckled.  
  
"Do you think Genma can teach me to dance like that guy?"  
  
“ I'll ask him, but only if you promise me that private show.” Kakashi gibed softly, even as he prepared to be hit or bit. Apparently, Naruto was a biter.   
  
"Hey you two.” Kakashi and Naruto turned in time to see Raidou step out of the club. He was flushed and his eyes were a little glazed.  
  
"Hey Rai.” The two called in unison.   
  
"Kakashi, you teme! You never told me Gen could dance like that. And you knew all this time didn't you!” Raidou had Kakashi in a headlock, rubbing his fist into the man's wild silver hair.   
  
Naruto was digesting the information. _That was Genma! Wait, Kakashi – you - you... "_ You asshole!"  
  
The two older men looked up, just in time to see a rather pissy Naruto moving towards them and a freshly washed Genma grab the boy from behind. "Easy squirt. What gives?” It was like he was just Genma, not some sex god who moved like an angel, a very naughty angel.  
  
"He knew it was you the whole time and he didn't tell me!"  
  
Genma chuckled deep in his throat. His voice sounded like sex in his own ears as he whispered into Naruto's. "You wouldn't have gotten the full experience if you'd known. Besides, Kakashi here just wanted to see you turned on Naru-kun. He's been waiting for you a long time."   
  
He was still so turned on from dancing. That's why Raidou was there. Genma had asked Ibiki to let his lover come with him. He knew Kakashi and Naruto were off limits and he didn't want to betray Rai either. Even if Raidou would have forgiven him. This way it was easier and no one got hurt.  
  
"Well I know I am. Get over here sexy.” Raidou dropped, literally dropped Kakashi, and held his arms open for Genma.   
  
Genma released Naruto with a sexily purred admonishment. "Play nice."  
  
The two other men walked arm in arm away from the club. Kakashi stood watching Naruto warily, ready to run at the slightest hint of violence.   
  
"Is it true?” Naruto's voice was raspy, thick with emotions he couldn't yet name.  
  
"Is what true? What the hell did he say to you?” Kakashi's protective nature surged to the forefront. _If Genma is messing_ _with the kid, I'll…_  
  
"He said you'd been waiting for me, for a long time. Is. It. True?" The blonds head was bowed, so Kakashi couldn't see his face.  
  
The silver haired man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's true. I stopped taking lovers when you were seventeen. I can't...” Another sigh. "I can't touch anyone else. I don't want to."  
  
He sneaked a peek at Naruto. "It's not just physical you know. I really do...I...I care about you, Naru-chan. I want something, special.” This was about the worst time to do this. The poor kid had a very stressful mission ahead of him and the last thing he needed was his friend and former mentor telling him these things. _I am gonna_ _kick Genma's ass when this is over._  
  
"So when I dance...can I pretend it's for you? Just for you? I think, I think it might be easier that way.” The blond head was still bowed, but Kakashi could hear the tears in the voice. He moved to the younger man and took him into his arms.  
  
"Only if you let me kiss you, just this once.” Naruto nodded to his request and Kakashi lifted his face up by the chin. Naruto's eyes were closed and his body was tense. Kakashi caught a tear with his lips, just as it slid over the rounded blushing cheek. He kissed away all the others.   
  
Naruto's face glistened with the salty moisture, but no more tears fell. "Look at me, please.” The blue eyes opened. "If you wish it. I promise that I'll be the only one you ever dance for, as long as you live."   
  
Naruto's heart dropped out from under him. He nodded and kissed the silver haired man desperately on the mouth. This was the only man he'd ever loved or wanted, and he was certain, the only one he ever would, now that he truly had him as his own.  
  
Kakashi could have died right there, but that really would have defeated the purpose and bad little Kakashi reminded him of that. He wouldn't go beyond a kiss, not here and now. No, not until the mission was over and Naruto was back to being his old self, just to be sure. He couldn't bear to have the younger man like that only to find out that it had been the stress of the mission that pushed the kid into it. Nope, Kakashi needed him every day, every day for the rest of his life.  
  
Turned out that Kakashi and Raidou were a huge distraction when Naruto was learning. Raidou's nose gushed freely almost every time Genma moved. There didn't have to be music playing. Kakashi's masks were permanently discolored. Apparently, blood can stain black cloth. The two were banned from the warehouse Gen and Naru were using to practice. Instead, they were told to focus on gathering Intel, or something. This usually led to the two training or drinking together, trying to get their minds off of their half-naked, gyrating lovers.  
  
The mission went off without a hitch. Naruto was a huge hit and learned exactly how addictive a feeling it was. He and Genma became very close. The older man was like the lecherous older brother Iruka couldn't be. Shared experiences can do that.  
  
Kakashi and Raidou chose not to ever talk about this again. Neither one comfortable with the fact that the other had witnessed their lover like that and witnessed their own reactions. They actually didn't speak to each other for a month straight, which amused Gen and Naru to no end.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Kakashi came in through the window and landed on the couch with a thud. He was bone tired in the mental sense. Some missions just took it out of him more than others did. He almost never went home anymore. He was always at his lover's house. Naruto had agreed to something serious three months ago.   
  
He'd made Kakashi wait two months after the mission. The little imp had enjoyed making the famous copy nin work for it. Wooing Naruto hadn't been easy either. Naruto did have some emotional baggage. Kakashi hadn't been willing to push him too fast, especially after that mission.  
  
So there he was, slouched on his lover’s couch, able to feel the boy’s chakra, but unable to place exactly where the hell the kid was. _Jeez, did I_ _piss him off or something, or is he just moody again._ Naruto only hid from him when he was pissed or wanted space. _Sorry kid, I'm too_ _tired to go to my place._  
  
Kakashi forced himself to get up, take a shower, and crawl into that big bed that so far had only seen them together in a platonic sense. Bad little Kakashi was not happy about that and neither was the silver haired nin. He'd never waited this long for anyone. It was infuriating. Kakashi didn't miss that the bedroom furniture was missing and that the bed had been pushed up against one wall. He just didn't consider either fact important and drifted off to sleep.   
  
When he woke, the room was dark and he could feel another chakra in the room. "Naruto?” He mumbled questioningly as he turned over and looked towards the bare wall at the foot of the bed. Music started to drift through the room and he could see Naruto's outline in the dim light.  
  
"Naru-chan, what's going on?"  
  
More light filled the room and seemed centered on Naruto. _Some kind of jutsu?_ As his lover was bathed in light, Kakashi wasn't concerned with anything anymore. He just stared in awe at the masculine perfection before him. The tan muscular body was being held very still. Kakashi could see the muscles tensing and relaxing with the beat. There was a chair next to Naruto, but he ignored it in favor of the man himself.  
  
"Your private dance Kakashi. I think you've been more than patient, don't you?" Naruto purred at him from across the room and Kakashi sat straight up. Bad little Kakashi echoed the sentiment. Part of him wanted to tell Naruto that he didn't have to, that if he wasn't ready it was okay. No sound passed his lips, not even the whimper he felt rising in his throat.  
  
Naruto started to move, slowly and sensually circling the chair. His hips circling now and then stopping as his back arched, showing his wonderful ass off this way and that. Kakashi almost missed that there were red and orange swirls, like shoots of flame on the front and the back of the little briefs that barely covered the boy's most interesting bits.   
  
When Naruto dropped his body over the back of the chair, hanging suspended upside down and looking at him with lust glazed blue eyes, Kakashi did notice the glittery face paint. The red and orange swirls were repeated around his eyes and down his cheeks making his deep sapphire eyes and his unique scars  
stand out even more in his handsome face.   
  
"Oh Kami, Naruto...” Kakashi was gasping and moaning, just watching the display.  
  
Naruto smiled at him and it was sweet and innocent, two things Naruto wouldn't be together after tonight. He groaned loudly and it reminded his little fox of a growl. Naruto started moving again; twirling, gyrating, and arching just as Genma had taught him. As he neared the end of the song, he bent low in front of Kakashi, his ass high in the air. Grabbing the little briefs he tugged once and the material fell away. He tried not to blush as he lifted up and turned back to look at Kakashi, but the sensual look he'd practice wouldn't surface. Instead, Naruto's body was painted in a deep red glow. To Kakashi, it looked like he was on fire.  
  
There were little swirls painted on his innocent lover's lower cheeks too and he growled. Propelled off the bed by lust and jealousy. "Who painted these Naru?” Kakashi asked as his body pressed against Naruto and his hands kneaded the firm globes.  
  
Naruto was breathless and it took him a moment to respond, Kakashi nipped at his earlobe demanding an answer. "Gen, he helped me set it all up for you."   
  
Kakashi contemplated killing his friend for touching his lover’s ass, but decided he owed him for this too, so he'd only kick the man's ass. However, later, that would come later. Kakashi lifted his naked and trembling lover and carried him to the bed. "You can say no Naru-koi, it's alright. I love you.” Kakashi whispered against his ear and Naruto shivered and moaned.

 

"No, I want this. I want you now. Please, don't ask again." Naruto was trembling with excitement and it was both their undoing.   
  
"Mmm," Kakashi murmured in his ear. "So, have you decided how you want this Naru-chan?” Kakashi had been hinting around about sex for a while. He'd made it very clear that how their relationship went and what roles they each filled was entirely up to Naruto. He had happily turned all control over to his young lover. Kakashi was just so damn happy to be Naruto's first and hopefully his last lover. He really was willing to do whatever it took to make it work.  
  
Naruto groaned at the feel of Kakashi's bare chest against his naked back. "Well, since I'm the clueless one. I think you should, um, take charge.” Naruto whispered faintly, blushing lightly. "But Kakashi, I reserve the right to change my mind if I decide I want to...” He reached back, grabbed a handful of Kakashi’s firm butt, and grinned as he finished his statement. "If I decide I want to pound my hard cock into your sweet ass."  
  
He'd been hoping to shock Kakashi by being so brazen, but the sedate man just chuckled darkly against the shell of his ear making him shiver. Kakashi reached around and gripped Naruto's erection firmly, giving it a light squeeze. "This hard cock?” Kakashi asked teasingly.  
  
Naruto gasped, his head rolling back against Kakashi's shoulder. "Ahh, Kakashi!"  
  
“ I promise; you can have whatever you want, as long as you still want only me.” The older man whispered as he loomed over Naruto, holding him and stroking his weeping erection expertly.   
  
Naruto's legs turned to mush as the tight heat curled in his lower abdomen, robbing his extremities of all strength. His orgasm came in a rush, hot milky cum spurting from the tip of his cock onto the floor and Kakashi's still moving hand.  
  
"Kakashi, stop!” He gasped again as the sensations became too much to process. The delicious friction was becoming unbearable on his overly sensitive member.  
  
"Ride it out love. Just let go.” The hand didn't stop moving, not even as Kakashi lifted the younger man with his other arm and half carried, half drug the limp moaning form towards the bed. Sitting on the edge with the gorgeous blond in his lap, Kakashi began working Naruto's spent member back to an erect state. His own stiff rod crying out for some attention. Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to grind up into that perfect painted ass. Bad little Kakashi throbbed and pre-cum smeared against the inside of his boxers.   
  
The blond began to writhe and moan in his lap and Kakashi enjoyed the sensations this produced. "Ohh, my sweet Naruto-koi.” He murmured, groaning with need.

  
The completely nude man in his lap echoed his groan. "No more teasing K'ashi. It's your turn to strip.” He pulled Kakashi's hand away from his erection with some effort. Naruto spun in the older man's arms, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist. Looking him square in the eye, he spoke firmly. "I don't want to cum again until you do, understand?!"  
  
Kakashi grinned. "Demanding little uke aren't you?” Grabbing Naruto, he lifted and flipped them, so that Naruto laid his back beneath him on the bed. "Makes me wonder if you'd be one of those dominant semes too." He ground his still clothed erection against Naruto's bare one and they both moaned at the wonderful friction.  
  
Naruto forced a grin passed his groaning. "Wouldn't you like to know, perv. Maybe, if you're good, you'll find out.” He slipped his hands into the dark cotton boxers and pushed them down as far as he could.   
  
Kakashi took a moment to rid him of the hindrance, and then settled himself fully between his lover's legs. One hand propped him up while the other moved to wrap around both their straining members. He began to stroke both rigid shafts, even as he rocked his hips, grinding into his lover. "I promise Naru-koi. I'll be very, very good.” The blond blushed beautifully. The blue eyes slid closed in ecstasy as the strong tan arms moved to encircle the slender pale neck.   
  
Kakashi worked quickly to bring them both to their climax. Each one came calling the other's name in shuddering moans. Kakashi rolled to the side and pulled Naruto close. His bare hand tracing patterns in the slick mess on the hard tan abs. "Do you know how long I've wanted to see this? You, breathless and flushed, covered in the proof of our pleasure....” It was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. This was even better than Naruto's strip tease, because they'd danced this time together. Naruto slipped into a dreamless sleep as Kakashi caressed him.  
  
"More?” Naruto asked sleepily when Kakashi finally cleaned his dozing lover.   
  
"No, no more this time. More will come later. We have time.” He whispered softly but firmly to his lover and himself.

  
Naruto's voice was slurred from his sated sleepy state. "Gen promised me, you'd pound me if I stripped for you.” Naruto turned into Kakashi's chest and snuggled under his boyfriend's chin. "Gonna kick his ass - later." The blond mumbled as he drifted away again.  
  
 _There won't be enough left when I'm done Naru-chan.”_ Genma really needed a different hobby. Playing in the copy nin's love life was a dangerous past time. "Later.” Kakashi murmured to himself as he pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered them both. He wrapped his arms around his love and smiled as he dreamed his revenge on one sandy haired moron.  
  
~Fin~

 


End file.
